As this type of apparatus, for example, there has been suggested a power transmitting apparatus provided with a first transmission unit and a second transmission unit, wherein the first transmission unit and the second transmission are controlled by a first electric motor and a second electric motor, respectively, such that shifting of one of the first transmission unit and the second transmission unit ends during shifting of the other unit, if the shifting of the first transmission unit and the second transmission is performed in parallel and if the first transmission unit and the second transmission have mutually different directions of a change in a transmission gear ratio (refer to Patent Document 1).
Alternatively, for example, there has been suggested a control apparatus of an in-vehicle power transmitting apparatus provided with: a first transmission unit; a second transmission unit; and an electric motor coupled with a rotational element of the first transmission unit or the second transmission unit, wherein start timing of an inertia phase of at least one of the first transmission unit and the second transmission unit is controlled by the electric motor, if the shifting of the first transmission unit and the second transmission is simultaneously performed and if the first transmission unit and the second transmission have mutually different directions of the change in the transmission gear ratio (refer to Patent Document 2).